


It's alright; you're not alone.

by TheSmidge



Series: Kimi ni Negai wo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s03e23 Insatiable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmidge/pseuds/TheSmidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He picks up the phone without thinking, it's Lydia's ringtone, the one he never changed. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's alright; you're not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 愛しい人 by Miyavi [[x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYc82CPTZKs)]
> 
> Not Beta'd.

He picks up the phone without thinking; it's Lydia's ringtone, the one he never changed.

"Lydia?" He asks his voice rough with sleep. "Do you know what time it is he-" He cuts himself off, she's crying, it throws him since she never cries. "Lydia?" He asks again, panic settling in his chest, adrenaline suddenly surging through him, forcing him awake. "Lydia what's happened?" She continues to sob down the line; he can tell she's trying to get her words out, trying to stop herself from crying. He takes a breath and she follows him, her sobs slowing enough for her to get the words out in a rush of air.

"Allison's gone." It's barely a whisper, but he can hear it as though she was shouting. His stomach tightens and then drops, filling him with an odd sort of emptiness. "She's gone, I couldn't-." Jackson has a million questions, but he can't get his voice to work, this isn't happening, he thinks, it's not. Allison was so full of life, it doesn't seem real to him. He wants to shout, scream and blame Scott for not saving her when he saves everyone, but he knows it won't help, won't make anyone feel better. "I need you to be here, I needed you to be here. Please, Jackson. She was my best friend, I need-, I've go-"

"I'll be there, I promise." He cuts in. He doesn't know how, but he owes it to Allison, to Lydia, to be there for them. He wants to be there.

They stay on the phone, neither of them speaking, but just being there for the other. He falls asleep to the sound of Lydia's heartbeat, to her tears and nothing feels as it should.

*

The funeral is quite, the pack is there trying to keep it together, to show they too can be as strong as Allison was in her last moments, as strong as she always was and Jackson holds Lydia close, his hand in hers.


End file.
